Sakusen
by tokashix3
Summary: Eles viveram até agora como cão e gato. O que aconteceria se eles se envolvessem em um jogo, onde não existem regras e vence quem tiver a melhor estratégia? YukixKyo Yaoi


"Bom dia adorável criança

**Sakusen **

"Bom dia adorável criança!" a voz de Shigure quase estourou os tímpanos de Yuki que esbravejou alguma coisa inaudível. "Pra quê todo esse mau-humor matinal? Olhe lá pra fora, o dia está lindo, os pássaros cantam e a leve brisa da manhã nos presenteia com seu frescor em nossos rostos recém-adormecidos!"

Tirando o fato de que o dia estava terrivelmente nublado, não havia nenhum vestígio de qualquer tipo de animal que fosse e que a brisa da manhã estava tão gelada que parecia cortar a pele de Yuki, talvez Shigure tivesse razão.

"Sua felicidade a essa hora da manhã me irrita profundamente." Yuki sentava-se a mesa do café que já estava posta por Tohru.

"Não é porque você é mal-humorado que todo mundo tem que ser não acha Tohru?"

Nesse momento o barulho violento de uma porta sendo aberta e algo sendo arremessado no chão chamaram a atenção da garota. "V-vocês ouviram só isso?" ela perguntou assustada."O kyo não conta." Comentou Shigure.

Yuki nem sequer tinha olhado. Estava concentrado demais na sua refeição matinal para prestar atenção às bobagens de Kyo. Já Shigure ainda se encontrava em seu... Como podemos chamar, seu_ transe_ matinal e nem parecia ter ouvido qualquer coisa.

Ouviram a voz de Kyo esbravejar algum palavrão qualquer do seu longo repertório de palavras gentis.

"..." Os homens nem olhavam ao redor e Tohru olhava para a porta da cozinha apreensiva, aguardando a chegada de Kyo.

"Mas que infernos de despertador alto é aquele?" O gato entrou na cozinha quase arrombando a porta.

"Se não me engano é o despertador que só Deus sabe como ainda não quebrou por causa dos arremessos que você pratica com ele todas as manhãs." Ironizou o mais velho da casa que despertara com a chegada de quem faltava.

"Parece que Yuki não é o único aqui que sofre de mau-humor matinal." - completou.

Kyo se sentava ao lado de Yuki para comer alguma coisa enquanto este revirava seus olhos com o comentário de Shigure. Tohru sorriu gentilmente oferecendo alguma coisa ao recém-chegado.

O dia correu normalmente. Na escola, Haru e Momiji juntaram-se aos seus companheiros para uma tranqüila (ou quase) refeição na hora do intervalo. Isso sempre acontecia. Na saída Tohru avisou aos garotos que dormiria na casa de Uo-chan junto com Hanajima, pois elas sairiam juntas depois da aula.

Kyo e Yuki olharam-se desgostosos por terem que voltar sozinhos pra casa, mas não podiam impedir a menina de ir.

No caminho, o gato parecia meio transtornado. "Droga." –falou sozinho enquanto chutava as pedras pelo caminho e levantava poeira. "Gato estúpido, pare de levantar toda essa poeira! Porque está tão nervoso?" - esbravejou Yuki. "Não é da sua conta!" – vociferou o outro. Yuki deu de ombros. Não esperava nenhuma resposta melhor ou mais educada que aquela mesmo.

Os dois pararam em frente à casa e um bilhete na porta que foi lido em voz alta por Yuki, dizia:

"_Queridas crianças, fui me encontrar com Ayame e Hatori e devo voltar só à noite (se voltar hoje), portanto não me esperem pro jantar. Tohru vai passar a noite fora, mas deixou alguma coisa pra vocês comerem aí. Dêem uma olhada sim? Espero que não queimem minha casa ou se matem antes que eu esteja de volta. _

_Shigure."_

"Tarado." – ironizou Yuki.

"Vira-lata." –completou o outro que revirou os olhos, ignorando completamente o conteúdo da carta. Passou direto por Yuki e entrou em casa, este por sua vez seguiu-o.

Já era fim de tarde e o príncipe se encontrava debruçado sobre a mesa devorando livros e mais livros sobre língua Japonesa. Nem sequer tinha se lembrado de comer algo e muito menos se lembrou da existência incômoda de Kyon. Não havia topado com este desde que chegaram do colégio, assim que entraram em casa o bichano subiu direto para o seu quarto e lá estava até agora.

Derepente um barulho tirou a concentração de Yuki. "Que diabos aquele gato idiota fez agora?"

Kyo desceu furiosamente as escadas derrubando qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua frente. O outro apenas o olhava curiosamente, seus olhos violetas tinham um tom um tanto quando sádico_. Ver o bichano irritado era interressante_, pensava ele. Mas o ruivo parecia realmente descontrolado.

"Quer fazer silêncio, por Deus?! É impossível alguém estudar com você destruindo a casa!" bufou irritado.

"Cala a boca ratazana inútil! Você está estudando desde que chegamos! Não se cansa não é?!" Os dois se olharam furiosamente e Yuki prosseguiu a discussão.

"Semana que vem temos um teste e você sabe muito bem disso, devia estar estudando também e... Ahh!" Deitou a cabeça na mesa. Porque diabos perdia tempo falando com aquele animal estúpido?

"Como você consegue estudar tanto tempo assim? Argh, você me enoja." Yuki arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou-o curioso.

"Então seu problema é esse gato burro? Aposto que o nervosismo se deve ao fato de você não saber nada dessa matéria." Em resposta o outro grunhiu alguma coisa qualquer continuou andando ouriçado pela casa. Vendo que não obteria nada com aquele diálogo inútil e estúpido, voltou a estudar.

"_Maldito gato."_ Pensava repetidamente enquanto tentava ignorar o barulho de Kyo, tarefa que estava se tornando impossível, diga-se de passagem.

"Deus, será que você podia ficar quieto? Por pelo menos um segundo?!" gritou levantando-se da cadeira.

Seus olhares se encontraram e faiscaram. Kyo avançou em cima de Yuki esbravejando mais palavras grosseiras que o normal. Segurou-o pelo colarinho da blusa e Yuki fez o mesmo.

"Cala a boca seu inútil, já disse que cê tá estudando aí a tantas horas que nem sei como ainda não engoliu esse livro!" – segurou com mais força a camisa do outro.

"Eu devia fazer _você_ engoli-lo para ver se não cala a boca de uma vez!" - esbravejou. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que mal podiam se olhar nos olhos.

"Então por que não tenta me fazer calar a boca sua ratazana de esgoto?!"

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir a respiração e o hálito um do outro. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da casa e as palavras de Kyo ecoaram por toda a extensão da sala, se repetindo seguidas vezes na cabeça de Yuki.

Yuki desviou os olhos dos de Kyo e sem querer (ou não), seu olhar pousou sobre os lábios do ruivo. É claro que o gato percebeu isso e um leve rubor, quase imperceptível, tomou conta de suas bochechas. Ele segurou os ombros do primo o empurrando com violência contra a parede e arfando de um jeito estranho fitou-o por alguns instantes.

Seus pensamentos se embolaram de tal forma que ele achou melhor sair correndo sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta de Yuki.

"..." _Enfim silêncio..._ pensou enquanto sentava-se a mesa e arrumava a bagunça feita pelo desastrado bichano.

"Cheguei meus queridos hóspedes!" – Shigure entrou em casa gritando. Olhou ao redor e viu que a casa parecia inteira, suspirando aliviado.

"Nenhum buraco na parede, nenhuma porta caída no chão... Parece que está tudo normal por aqui..." _– Normal até demais_, acrescentou mentalmente.

Yuki se encontrava dormindo em cima dos livros e acordou com o barulho causado pela chegada do cão. "Ahn... Será possível que todos dessa casa não sabem o significado da palavra silêncio?" - Disse grogue de sono e esfregando os olhos.

"Oh, pequeno Yuki! Vejo que esteve estudando o tempo todo. E o Kyon-Kitty? Onde está?"

Kyo entrou calmamente pela porta principal. "Já disse pra parar com isso de me chamar de 'Kyon-Kitty'! - reclamou entre dentes.

Em resposta Shigure deu apenas uma risadinha.

"Estúpidos." – sussurrou Yuki enquanto recolhia suas coisas e subia lentamente pela escada. "Vou tentar dormir. Façam o favor de não ficar gritando!" – lançou um olhar assassino para Kyo, que o fez lembrar do incidente que ocorrera mais cedo. Para esconder o desconforto, ele apenas devolveu o olhar a Yuki.

Shigure assistiu a tudo com um sorriso pervertido estampado no rosto.

_Yuki_

"Ahhn... Finalmente, fim de semana!" - bocejei indo até a janela ver como estava o dia. Mesmo nos fins de semana, eu mantenho o hábito de acordar cedo.

Espreguicei-me e troquei de roupa, após uma breve passada no banheiro.

Cruzando o corredor, passei pela porta do quarto de Kyo e parei diante dela por alguns instantes... A imagem da tarde passada retornou derepente em minha mente deixando-me zonzo. Era difícil acreditar que havia passado por minha cabeça a simples hipótese de beijar Kyo. Eca.

"Tá, ele não deve ter entendido o que se passou pela minha cabeça... Mas mesmo assim..." Me lembrava do seu hálito consideravelmente fresco em meu rosto. Oh céus, porque infernos estava reparando naquilo agora? Sacudi a cabeça e desci as escadas.

Encontrei Tohru arrumando o café. "Honda? Já de volta?" Ela sorriu-me gentilmente e dissera que havia voltado mais cedo preocupada com nosso estado.

Droga parecia que não, mas eu ainda pensava no maldito gato. "Você está bem Sohma-kun?" Tohru me olhava meio preocupada. Está tão na cara assim?

"Uh, estou sim... É que, ainda estou com um pouco de sono..." Sorri da maneira mais gentil que consegui.

Ouvimos passos descendo calmamente pela escada e Tohru já foi desejando bom-dia a quem quer que fosse. "Bom dia senhor Shigure."

"Bom dia _meninas_, hum, mau acordo e já tenho o prazer de desfrutar um café maravilhoso preparado por você Tohru!" – ela corou significativamente.

Já passa do meio-dia e eu e ainda estou meio sonolento... Estranho isso acontecer.

Me apoiei no peitoral da janela e fiquei olhando a paisagem perdida lá fora. Resumindo: Tédio.

Ouvi passos de alguém descer a escada e sem olhar pra trás cumprimentei o dono dos passos. "Até que enfim acordou, gato folgado." Era normal ele dormir até tarde quando podia.

Ele parou no primeiro degrau da escada e ficou me olhando. Não pude ver sua expressão porque não queria me virar para encará-lo, mas era notável que não se tratava de uma expressão gentil.

"Eu e você. Agora! Lá fora, vamos."

Finalmente me virei e comecei a entender o que ele queria.

"Pra quê? Você sabe o resultado. É inútil." – apoiei minha cabeça com as mãos e voltei a olhar pro nada lá fora.

Senti a mão pesada dele no meu ombro. Ele me virou e me encarou.

"A-g-o-r-a." - sibilou com tom nervoso na voz.

"OK OK. Vamos acabar logo com isso." Levantei-me e seguimos até a área verde em frente à casa. Ele se posicionou na minha frente e ficamos olhando um para o outro.

"É hoje que você perde sua ratazana imunda." – desdenhou entre um sorriso.

Apenas suspirei em resposta o que pareceu irritá-lo profundamente, pois no mesmo instante ele se encontrava em cima de mim, tentado me acertar com qualquer um dos seus golpes inúteis.

"Chega." Me esquivei de todos e acertei-lhe um soco bem no meio daquele focinho imundo. Tá, minha mão ficou doendo também.

Ele caiu e eu cantei minha vitória sorrindo e dando-lhe as costas.

_Finalmente. _Essas lutas estão ficando cada vez mais irritantes e...

Merda! Será que ele não se cansa nunca?!

Sei lá como ele se recuperou e voou em cima de mim, me derrubando no chão.

Fui prensado na terra dura e imunda porque aquela anta caiu com tudo em cima de mim. Doeu, e eu não conseguia me mover... Mas parecia que a ratazana ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente, porque também estava imóvel.

"..."

"Kyo?" – comecei a sentir a respiração dele bem próxima a minha nuca. O que infernos ele pensa que está fazendo? Tentei sair de baixo dele, mas surpreendentemente não conseguia. Tentei de novo, e de novo e mais uma vez, mas o gato realmente tinha conseguido me pegar. _Inferno!_ A maldita respiração dele estava me causando arrepios. Oh céus, como eu o odeio!

Ele ainda estava calado e simplesmente não se mexia. Passaram-se minutos e eu comecei a rezar pra que nem Tohru e muito menos Shigure nos vissem daquele jeito... Naquela, ahhn... _Posição._

_OK. _Aquilo estava começando a ficar embaraçoso. "Kyo, será que dá pra sair de cima?" – gritei praticamente em seu ouvido.

"Ahnn...? Porque eu sairia? Te peguei de jeito né ratazana?" – mesmo sem ver seu rosto eu tive a certeza de ouvir isso através de um sorriso sarcástico. Aquilo fez meu sangue subir e eu consegui me virar, finalmente ficando cara-a-cara com ele.

Ele foi mais rápido - _Diabos, oque está acontecendo?!_ –e prendeu meus pulsos contra o chão, sentando-se em cima do meu quadril.

'Alguma coisa me diz que eu só piorei a situação. ' – constatei enquanto sem querer nossos olhares se cruzaram. Parecia que ele ia me matar só com o olhar tamanho era o ódio que eu via em seu maldito par de olhos escarlates. Olhei-o com o mesmo ódio e repulsa e tentei me soltar... Em vão.

"Não, não... Não posso perder essa chance." – sorriu.

"E o que pretende fazer? Não pode usar as mãos." - sorri irônico.

Seu olhar de fúria aumentou consideravelmente, mas aos poucos foi se acalmando. Um sorriso perverso brincou em seus lábios. "Exatamente. Exatamente como ontem lembra? O que você pensou em fazer para me calar quando não podia usar as mãos Yuki?" – Oh, Deus! Porque ele tinha que me lembrar _daquilo?_ E pelo jeito que ele falou, talvez ele tenha percebido minhas intenções. De fato, naquela hora minhas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando a camisa dele e nossos rostos estavam tão próximos. Quase agi por um impulso que nem eu mesmo saberia explicar. Mas não era muito difícil entender. Minha cabeça latejava a cada grito que ele soltava... Usar a boca poderia ser realmente a única saída que me restava... E ironicamente – _ou não_- eu me via _exatamente_ na mesma situação agora. "Merda!"

Me debati tentando sair mas não deu em nada. Ele chegou seu rosto perto do meu e roçou seus lábios em minha face esquerda, riscando perigosamente perto da minha boca. "Gato estúpido, o que pensa que está fazendo?" – perguntei virando o rosto para o lado, tentando manter a maior distancia possível entre minha boca e a dele.

"Vou fazer o que você não teve coragem de fazer ontem..." – Sussurrou.

Congelei. Imagino que deveria estar pálido como neve. (sem trocadilhos com meu nome). O que diabos ele quer dizer com "Não teve coragem de fazer ontem?". Bom, seja lá o que for, isso confirma todas as minhas suspeitas de que ele havia percebido que eu tive o impulso insano de beijá-lo ontem.

Ele continuou passando seus lábios por minha bochecha, até que eu senti alguma coisa macia, quente e molhada encostar em mim. Corei imediatamente, não sei se de raiva ou se de vergonha. Talvez os dois. Ele tinha me _lambido?!_ Eca, eca, eca, mil vezes eca!

Virei o rosto num reflexo para encará-lo e dei de cara com seus olhos rubros irritantes. Dessa vez, senti meu rosto queimar. Maldito.

Ele aproximou seu rosto devagar. Meu coração falhou uma vez ao perceber isso, e falhou outra quando eu senti seus lábios sendo pressionados delicadamente contra os meus. Milhões de coisas passavam pela minha cabeça. Coisas tortas e que pareciam não fazer nenhum sentido... Na verdade aquela situação não fazia nenhum sentido! Kyo; sentado sobre meu quadril, segurando meus pulsos fortemente no chão e encostando seus lábios nos meus. Eu estava chocado demais para revidar e empurrá-lo longe. Eu estava simplesmente... Congelado. (Droga, nada de trocadilhos com o meu nome de novo.)

Podia sentir o barulho do coração de Kyo batendo, pelo jeito ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Meu coração falhou mais uma vez e por um instante eu pensei que ele fosse parar de uma vez por todas. Talvez ele realmente tenha parado quando eu ouvi passadas vindas do interior da casa e ficando mais fortes à medida que pareciam se aproximar. Foi tudo rápido demais e eu só tive tempo de ver Kyo levantar num pulo. Mas eu mesmo continuei jogado no chão.

"Crianças?" – a voz de Shigure surgiu por trás da fusuma e vi-a deslizar.

Shigure fez menção de dizer algo antes de olhar para nós e cair na gargalhada.

"O que é tão engraçado?!" – explodi levantando-me derepente.

Eu estava todo desgrenhado, minhas roupas amassadas e sujas de terra e meu cabelo um verdadeiro caos. Se bem que Kyo não estava muito diferente disso. Além disso, seu rosto estava avermelhado e os meu também deviam estar. _'Patético'_

"Meninos, peço por favor para que contenham seus hormônios. Eu sei que isso é idade de vocês mas..." –ele sorria de um jeito extremamente malicioso.

"Cala a boca seu cachorro imundo!" – gritamos em uníssono. "Não sei no que está pensando mas pode parar por aí." –berrei.

Kyo nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, apenas caminhou furiosamente em direção a porta, empurrando Shigure e esbarrando em Honda que chegava lá fora para ver o motivo da gritaria. Porém, antes de sair ele me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente 'Isso ainda não acabou!' e sumiu casa adentro.

Dei de ombros e entrei em casa sem nem ao menos olhar para Shigure e lançando um olhar tranqüilizador para Honda que parecia assustada.

"B-bem, eu vou continuar o almoço." – sorriu para mim também e voltou à cozinha.

_Kyo_

Tá certo, eu sei que isso foi ridículo. Tá que eu só fiz aquilo pra provar pra aquela ratazana desgraçada que eu sou melhor que ele em tudo. Diabos, nada do que eu disser vai servir como desculpa! Eu beijei Yuki, e isso é um fato.

Não agüentei aquele sorriso nojento daquele bastardo inútil e corri pro meu quarto. Ok, foi um tanto quanto covarde, mas foi a única coisa que consegui fazer naquela hora. E eu ainda mato todos eles, ah se mato!

Cerrei os punhos com força e soquei a mesa, partindo-a ao meio. Não dá pra controlar o misto de ódio, repulsa e vergonha que estou sentindo! De todos os meios imagináveis que existem para humilhar Yuki, eu fui pensar logo nesse?! E pior, no final, eu acabei sendo humilhado também.

"_Fazer o que você não teve coragem de fazer ontem."_ – CORAGEM? O que estava se passando na minha cabeça? Aquilo não era uma brincadeira... Eu acho.

- Toc. Toc.

"Inferno, me deixe em paz Shigure!" – berrei ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

"Ah-Ah, senhor Kyo, o almoço já está servido...!" – era a Tohru.

Oh não, acabei descontando nela. Corri para abrir a porta e me desculpar, e ela acabou vendo a mesa que eu quebrei minutos atrás.

"A-ah, não liga pra isso que eu conserto depois..." – senti meu rosto queimar.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e nós descemos até a sala, onde Shigure já estava devorando tudo. Mas Yuki não estava lá.

"Err, cadê o Yuk...?" – tentei perguntar, mas o pulguento fez questão de me interromper.

"O Yuki disse que está sem apetite, e que não vai almoçar! Talvez ele já tenha comido o _suficiente_ no café da manha" – afirmou escandindo a palavra 'suficiente' e com um brilho esquisito no olhar.

"Hmf, que se dane." – limitei a responder e comi aquela gororoba que estava servida. Ah, não que a comida da Tohru seja ruim, mas hoje ela estava com um gosto meio estranho... Não sei. De qualquer forma eu apenas comi, e quando estava me levantando, uma voz irritante perguntou – "Desde quando gosta de Nira, bichano esquisito?" – olhei para trás e vi Yuki, que me encarava.

"N-nira?" – perguntei com um nó na garganta.

"Caso não tenha percebido, isso é Niratama, seu imbecil." – completou enquanto sentava-se a mesa e começava a se servir.

"N-niratama?" – engoli em seco e olhei para o prato de Tohru, confirmando horrorizado que sim, aquilo era Niratama...

"E-eu sabia que essa comida tava com gosto estranho...!" – levantei-me.

"Kyo, não vai me dizer que você comeu isto e nem notou o gosto de Nira?" – Shigure me encarava com aquela expressão típica.

Eu apenas corri de volta para o meu quarto, me trancando lá.

"C-como eu comi Nira e nem me dei conta disso? Onde minha cabeça estav...?" – Ah, nessa hora, Yuki me passou pela cabeça.

"Era só o que me faltava." – suspirei me jogando na cama.


End file.
